LOST
by veronique2
Summary: After spending a night with Roxane ,Alexander lost something precious . ALEXHEPHAITION FICS.


Title: Lost 1/1

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category:romance

Pairing: alexander/hephaistion

Date:10/01/2005

Feedback:please J

Archive:if you want i m ok

Rating:nc 13

Disclaimer:i don't own alexander! All characters belongs to Stone.

Summary: after spending a nigh with Roxanne, alexander lost something precious.

Warnings:none

Thank to : dream46 who had been a wonderful Beta.

LOST

Lost ! He didn't want to believe it. He , Roxanne and Bagoas searched in the whole room without result. Alexander was about to lose it.

" It's impossible that it's not there" he yelled his voice was cracking because of the pain and the fear he felt inside. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

" May be it's a sign my king" said Bagoas hesitantly. Alexander looked at Bagoas with distress. He didn't want to think it could be a bad sign that something happened .

" Yes, maybe it's a sign sent by gods to tell you that enough is enough and you have to be more caring with your wife!" said Roxanne

" Shut up ! said Alexander violently then he came close to her and shook her. She was afraid of Alexander

" Stop" She yelled.

" You took it! Where did you hide it?"

"I didn't take that damn ring! How? I was in your arms remember!" she said strongly.

Alexander let Roxanne go of.

" It's all your fault though you make me take it off each time... and now! I lost it! Once I find it I will never take it off Roxanne"

" Oh really, then you won't have any child... because I m refusing you wear it when we are making love".

" You don't have any choice, my queen, accept it or I m gonna marry another woman who will be able to give me a child and quicker than you! And I will never touch you again!" he yelled back.

Roxanne sighed, upset but resigned to accept his fate with pride she didn't added anything else.

Alexander ordered the room emptied in order to be sure his beloved ring wasn't somewhere hidden and they couldn't see it because of the numerous things in the room.

After one hour, the room was empty and still nothing.

Bagoas came closer his king and massaged him.

" Stop it, Can't you see I m not in the mood."

" I was trying to comfort you."

" Well, nothing can comfort me! Nothing"

Alexander didn't want to leave the room. He couldn't forgive himself for losing the ring Hephaistion gave him . He began to cry. He so loved that ring, it was the most precious thing he had received in his life. His heart sank at the pain. He was worried about this being a bad sign and that something happened to Hephaistion , who was on a mission to bring supplies to the army for two weeks.

He was worrying that this damn Roxanne could be right about what the gods wanted. As he cried for his loss, he swore to himself that he wasn't scared about the gods and what they wanted. He would fight them and he would make a war on them if something bad happened to Hephaistion.

He ordered someone to bring news from Hephaistion to be sure his lover was healthy. He stayed in the unfortunate room all the night, he didn't want to leave the room, just in case.

Alexander didn't sleep that night. He was desperate he had lost Hephaistion's symbol of love. He felt dirty, for losing it. The next two days, he was in an awful mood with his people.

On the third day, he learned that Hephaistion was on his way back and he would surely be here by the end of week.

If Alexander was relieved that his lover was safe, he began to freak out about Hephaistion 's reaction when he saw his gift was not on Alexander 's finger anymore. He knew that if the situation was reversed, he would be so mad at Hephaistion. Of course he would forgive him eventually because he couldn't stay mad at his lover , he loved him so much, needed him so much, but for, not before several weeks.

He knew also that Hephaistion wouldbe hurt of learning the loss. It made him cry again, he didn't want to hurt Hephaistion, didn't want his lover to think that he wasn't loved anymore. Because it was wrong, he loved him so much. Since he had lost his ring, Alexander barely ate and slept.

He would be lucky if Hephaistion will would forgive him. But one thing was sure, he couldn't ever forgive himself . He cherished that ring so much. He felt as if he had betrayed his lover and was ready to accept the punishment , as long as it wasn't losing Hephaistion 's love and friendship. He would endure anything, he thought, as a punishment but he was praying the unforgivable mistake would not take Hephaistion from his life.

He calmed down a bit , he knew Hephaistion loved him and Hephaistion was always faithful to him , he would not leave him because of this, but it might be powerful enough to break something between them and this scared him to death.

The judgement day came for Alexander. He chose to wait for Hephaistion in the infamous room where he had lost the ring.

Hephaistion entered the room. Something was wrong, he knew it , this was a weird place to meet Alexander. Roxanne 's room. He felt uneasy. He thought that maybe Alexander grew tired of him. He frowned when the first thing he saw from his best friend was his back.

" Hephaistion" said Alexander weakly.

Hephaistion was looking in wonder at the empty room until his heart beat at a familiar sight.

" I have something important and not very pleasing to tell you Hephaistion" Alexander said with his voice trembling.

" I know" said Hephaistion as he kneeled down to take the ring he had seen a few seconds early in the floor .

" You know?" asked Alexander still not facing his lover.

" You don't want me anymore. Is that why you threw my ring on the floor?" he said sadly.

Alexander turned back to face Hephaistion .

" what?" he said as he saw what Hephaistion had in his hands.

" Oh gods!" he said as he rushed towards Hephaistion.

" It's my ring! Where did you find it?" he said completely losing it by the joy he felt as he took the ring from Hephaistion 's hand and put it on his finger happily crying.

" Ii thought I lost it... oh gods... here is it my ring my beloved ring"

" You lost it?" said Hephaistion not quit not sure he understood. " It was on the floor"

" This was a sign, it disappeared and reappeared with you, this is a sign."

" I don't understand Alexander."

" I do, are you mad at me? For losing it , I mean Iwill understand if you.."

Hephaistion looked with his deep blues eyes at Alexander

"Is it because you lost it that your face is so pale? You looked like you didn't sleep for a week."

" I was so upset...."

Hephaistion held Alexander tightly

" How could I be upset at you ? I just have to look at you to understand how much this ring means to you and how much you love me."

He kissed Alexander tenderly.

" This ring is may be the symbol of my love, but my love for you is in my heart, for always, and it will never change even if one day you lose it again"

" I' ll never lose it again. Never!"

Alexander understood the sign , his love was Hephaistion, he might pass a lot of time with Bagoas, or even Roxanne but he would never forget who his true love is or they would take it again. Hephaistion was his priority, his needs , and he got a good reminder , even if things seemed to be granted. they never were.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion again.

" I love you Hephaistion."

Hephaistion smiled.


End file.
